Holocaust Blues
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: When Isabella hears the class will be talking about the holocaust, she decides to do something nobody would expect the ten year old sophomore to do. Skip school! Now guilt is eating away at the goody two shoes, how will she deal with it? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1: Isabella's Dilemma

**Me: Hey guys, it's me again. Thanks SOOOOOO much for all the reviews on my first story, "Nightmare Vision Inator". Anyways, here is my new story "Holocaust Blues". A couple of quick notes about the story:**

**In this story, Phineas and Isabella are boyfriend and girlfriend**

**They are in school on the year of the summer on the show (In other words they are the same age still)**

**Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are all still 10 years old, but they skipped the rest of elementary, all of middle school, and 9****th**** grade because they were smart enough (so they are the same grade as Marissa (sophomore)but still the same age as on the show)(10 year old in 10****th**** grade)**

**I always believed Candace is 16, not 15 so she is 16 in my stories.**

**In one of my summer time stories that I will eventually post, Doof gives up evil because Phineas and Ferb and the gang know Perry's identity and are friends with Doof. (this happens in a sequel to **_**Across the Second Dimension**_** that I am in the process of writing), so therefore he and Perry are not enemies. Therefore, in this story when they are together, they are hanging out as friends.**

**I made up the fact that Isabella's grandpa was taken to the camps, and that her dad was infected from the genes of her grandpa. And the fact that her father died from internal injury that his father passed on to him (accidentally) 2 years after Isabella was born. I have no idea if her father is alive because I never see him in the show, so I assume he doesn't live with Isabella and her mom.**

**Anyways, again I have the cutest couple in the cartoon world, Phineas and Isabella aka Phinabella.**

**Phineas: Hey guys, great to be back again.**

**Isabella: What cha doin?**

**Me: Writing the story Isabella**

**Isabella: Oh right… anyways**

**Me: I don't own anyone except Marissa (in case some didn't read my first story, she is a character I made up for myself (my character). She is another biological sibling to Phineas and Candace, and step sibling to Ferb.)**

**Phineas: Read and review**

**Me: Enjoy my new story "Holocaust Blues"**

_Chapter 1: Isabella's Dilemma_

**Monday **

_No POV_

Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Isabella were in History class. Marissa thought it was strange having her ten year old brothers and Phineas' ten year old girlfriend in her class (her being a sophomore), but she kind of liked it too. She knew, after all, that her brothers and Isabella were too smart for elementary and middle school, and she knew that they could handle themselves as freshmen, but she wanted them (if they were going to be in any high school class it was going to be hers so that she could look after them easier) in her class. She was glad she brought the boys'(and girl's) smarts to the principal's attention, for he agreed very much that they deserve to be in high school. She also liked that the principal adjusted their schedules so that they had all classes together (except fourth hour which is all girls' choir, but Phineas and Ferb were so smart enough to build a **giant** rollercoaster in a day that they were always a month ahead their classes, so they just hung out in the room with the girls). Their teacher then was up and ready to start talking. "Ok class this week we will be talking about the holocaust," the teacher said. Phineas saw Isabella tense up.

_Isabella's POV_

Oh great, as if loosing **tons** of family members wasn't enough. Now we are gonna talk about it? I remember how scared I was when I heard _just_ how close that holocaust leaded to me not being born. My own grandpa was taken there, and they almost killed him almost leading to him not returning, and leading him almost to not having my dad, and therefore almost leading to my dad not having me, and if that wasn't enough, my dad had abused himself when he was young , and apparently that early abuse leaded to his death from internal injuries two years after I was born. Then I felt Phineas grab my shoulder knowing something was wrong. "Isabella, are you okay?" he asked me. Then I replied "Peachy." He gave me a look and he knew I was lying.

_Phineas' POV_

Ok, I know I'm not good at lying, but I know that is a lie. "Isabella, don't lie to me, what's wrong?" I whispered. Apparently my whispering was pretty loud because the teacher stopped what she was talking about and she said "Mr. Flynn, is there something you and Ms. Garcia Shapiro need to share with us?" I only replied "No ma'am, sorry." Luckily, she was okay with passing notes as long as it didn't cause a diversion. (That's just something I don't get. Shouldn't it be the other way around?) Isabella passed me a note saying

I don't like that we are talking about the Holocaust. It's too personal for me because…well you know.

I understood completely why she was feeling this way. Her dad almost wasn't born, therefore, almost making her not exist. Yikes, I can definitely see her point. Then I wrote

You should tell the teacher. She will understand that you don't want to talk about it.

But, she only replied on the note

No I don't want the teacher knowing that it's THAT personal for me.

I then sat for the rest of class and thought about how this was going to be.

_Marissa's POV_

Well after History, we had Choir, (Phineas and Ferb were still ahead of the rest of the group, so they hung out in class with us) Isabella sat next to me and we chatted while we waited to start warm ups. Isabella was not happy about the fact that we were talking about something that could have interfered with her existence, and I understood her point, but not telling the teacher about it seemed like a bad idea to me. "Isabella, you should just tell the teacher, she will definitely understand, and give you something else," I said, but apparently she had the exact same response from Phineas earlier. She then shook her head, and I knew that she was annoyed that she kept getting the same response from everyone. I guess I do understand why she doesn't want anyone else to know. She had a hard time telling me and Phineas (and the others). Sadly, there was nothing I could do. The teacher then told us to stand up, and we started warm ups. I looked at Isabella, and I could tell that she was not really in the mood for singing. This was gonna be a long week.

**Me: ok so I don't know if I should continue this story or not. The more I write more chapters, the more I like it, but I am gonna let you viewers decide if I should continue. I have a backup story and I have future chapters so which ever choice I get, it will not be in vain. So, please review to tell me if I should continue or not. If I find people don't like it, I will delete and move on, but if I find people like it, I will continue. If anyone wonders why this story came to mind it is because I was recently talking about the holocaust in my History and English classes at school, and I was just…baffled and terrified and sad at the things they did. Then a certain little Jewish/Mexican girl from my favorite cartoon came to mind. How would she feel if we were talking about this, and this story came to mind. I get it if some people don't really like this story. (I personally like it, but I am gonna let you viewers and reviewers decide if I should continue. For those that review thanks ahead. And I will update on my choice by Friday, February 25****th**** (maybe sooner depending on how many reviews I get). So for now**

**Isabella: all we can say is **

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**All: and carpe diem ! **


	2. Chapter 2: Absent

**Me: Hey guys, well since you liked chapter one and are asking for more, I have great news. I am continuing this story! Enjoy the next chapter. Still don't own anybody but myself oh and I don't own Ferb Latin (it will be used in this chapter. I use it a lot in the real world, even blowing a raspberry to say good bye to my friends).**

**Phineas: Yay**

**Isabella: thanks everyone**

_Chapter 2: Absent_

**Tuesday**

_Marissa's POV_

Hmm Isabella didn't meet us at the bus stop this morning. I wonder why. Hmmm oh well we can talk later. Phineas on the other hand was a bit worried, so he called her. She didn't answer. "Come on Isabella pick up," he complained as he hung up his phone for the fifth time. "Maybe she just slept in," I told Phineas. I could tell he was very worried. "I don't know," he said, "she seemed really upset yesterday." Yeah I saw that too, but…no Isabella wouldn't _skip_ she was too much of a goody-two-shoes.

_Isabella's POV_

"Mom, I'm not going to school today," I told my mom, "I am **not** listening about _that_ subject all week." Then my mom looked concerned, but then she said "Well, I suppose I will call you in sick, but you should at least tell Phineas. He deserves to know the truth." She was right, Phineas did deserve to know. After all he _is_ my boyfriend. "Ok Mom, I'll text him or call him," I told my mom. Then I thought to myself, _What would they say about me…skipping?_ Then I decided maybe I should just tell them I was sick too. I texted him saying "**Sorry not at school today, I am sick, and I probably will be until Friday night ttyl guys" **I didn't like lying to them, but I didn't want them to be mad at me.

_Phineas' POV_

Well it was kinda strange not having Isabella around. Just before I got to History, I received a text from Isabella. **"Sorry not at school today, I am sick, and I probably will be until Friday night ttyl guys"** Ok that is almost too suspicious. Yesterday she complains about not wanting to hear about the holocaust, today she isn't at school, she says she is "sick", and she probably will be until Friday night keyword "night" meaning after school. I think the thing that baffles me most is that she _lied_ to me about it. I texted her back, **"Don't lie to me. I know you are skipping, and I understand **_**that**_**, but do **_**not**_** lie to me about being sick." **She then texted me saying **"Sorry, I just was afraid you would get mad at me."** Then I texted back **"I'm not mad about the fact that you are skipping, but I'm mad because you lied to **_**me**_** even. I know that I lied to you about the beak, but that was to protect you. I'm in class now gtg love you and I always will.** Then she sent me one more text saying **"Love you too, always, bye"** She probably didn't want me telling Marissa, but she deserved to know. After all, she did complain to Marissa too. "Hey Phineas, who are you texting?" she asked me as she walked to her desk next to mine. I replied "Isabella, she says she will be absent all week." Marissa then looked suspicious like I did then she said, "What did she say?" she asked, "if that's okay to tell." That is one thing I love about her. She had a great sense of humor as well as a kind heart… kind of like me Lol. She also respected mine, Ferb's, and Isabella's wishes. Then I said "Yeah it's ok I can tell you. She is-" I began telling, but was interrupted by other kids coming in. I decided to use the only thing (**a/n: here comes Ferb Latin) **that nobody else even understands anymore (luckily). "Psst, Marissa," I whispered. She looked at me and I said "She is etending-prerb to be ick-serb in other ords-werb, ipping-skerb, so that she won't ave-herb to isten-lerb about the olocaust-herb." Marissa nodded and then said, "oh I ee-serb." That was another thing about Marissa that made me glad she is my sister. She was smart and caught on to things quick. Sometimes quicker than me. Sometimes she would call me 'Oblivious Phineas' and I guess I see why lol. Then the bell rang and the teacher started talking about the holocaust. Now I **definitely** see why Isabella wanted to stay home.

_Isabella's POV_

Man, I can't live with this! I sat in my bed freaking out. I am a goody-two-shoes. (I don't care that people call me that) I don't _skip,_ never, not me! I guess I will just have to suck it up and go to school, but it was already third period (History, the class I was happy to miss this week). It would be pointless going now, but I'm not a _skipper_. I guess I could _try_ getting sick. Hmmm my options are… undercook some chicken, eat TONS of junk food, swallow some chlorine from the pool outside? Hmmm there were endless possibilities, but what was I saying? That was crazy talk! Then again, I technically wouldn't be skipping. No, no, no, that was ridiculous. Hmmm…..what to do to try to get this guilt out of my head? Oh, I know, I'll read that collection of novels Phineas and Ferb wrote. I picked up the first book, and I was glad there were a lot of books because I kept reading too fast.

_Marissa's POV_

Hmmm, well lunch wasn't very fun today. Phineas and I didn't say much for some reason. I just drew some pictures and wrote some stories while listening to music on my phone (which is the best Mp3 player I have), and everybody else did their own thing pretty much. I guess it wouldn't feel so awkward if Isabella was _truly_ sick, but Phineas and I knew that wasn't true.

_Isabella's POV_

Ok, I have gone through **five** books already, and I still couldn't get this guilt out of my head… this was gonna be a long week.

**Me: well that's if for this chapter**

**Phineas: aw**

**Isabella: bummer**

**Me: don't worry guys. And hey what are you two complaining about? You have seen the written version of my story hello Phineas you live with me (Yes I put all my stories and the show stuff in the real world, so I pretend Phineas and Ferb and the gang exist and that Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are actually my siblings (step sibling for Ferb) please don't judge me for that I just love them so much that I like pretending they are there and I talk to them) and Isabella, you visit every day.**

**Isabella: Actually technically I live with you until my mom returns from her vacation in Mexico.**

**Me: so yeah why are you two complaining?**

**Both: just to do it lol**

**Me: anyways I think this story will have at least 15 chapters. Maybe more, not sure.**

**Phineas: please review and summer belongs to you**

**Isabella: carpe diem! **


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Me: Hey guys it's me again**

**Phineas: Hey don't forget about me**

**Isabella: and me**

**Me: how could I forget about you guys? You guys are too adorable to forget (not to mention noisy)**

**Phineas: heard that**

**Me: heard what?**

**Isabella: just forget it Phineas. I l don't mind being noisy, especially if it's with you. I never get annoyed with your noisiness **

**Phineas: oh ok (blushes)**

**Me: anyways I don't own anybody except Marissa. Read and review. Enjoy the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 3: Confrontation **_

_Phineas' POV_

(Sigh) Well today wasn't that great because

Isabella wasn't here (I really hated that holocaust talk today and wish she was here too, so that we could both comfort each other)

She's skipping

She _lied_ to me about it

Well, I guess I can't really blame her for it because she didn't really want us to be mad at her, and I'm not mad at her just a little…. I don't know what, but whether I am mad at her or not. I forgive her and I think that's really all that matters really. As soon as we got home, we did our homework, and when that was done, we went over to Isabella's place. When we got there, we were shocked at how she looked. She looked like she could have _actually_ been sick. She was still in pajamas, her hair was _really_ messed up (almost like she hadn't showered in days), her eyes were baggy, and almost shut, and she was sadly looking down at her bed. Either something is wrong, or Isabella is a whiz at makeup. **(A/n: coincidentally both are correct because Isabella is a whiz at makeup. She complains about it in the episode "Cheer up Candace" when they try to find someone to give Candace a makeover. And the other thing is right because well… I won't give spoilers just gotta read on. lol ) **Then I said "WHOA, I thought you were _pretending _to be sick Isabella."

_Isabella's POV_

Phineas was right. I looked _terrible_. I never showered today. I tried sleeping, but guilt prevented that. I was also tearing at my hair (ouch it hurt, but I couldn't help myself) and my bow, so that was in shreds along with adding to the fact my hair was super messy. I finished all fifty books (twenty of them being the collection Phineas and Ferb wrote, ten of them being novels Marissa wrote, and the rest being miscellaneous) in my room because I was reading so fast (not purposely), and yet I **still** couldn't get the guilt out of my head. Then I said calmly, "I'll tell you what happened," then I started shouting, "guilt Phineas, _**guilt**_happened to me!I couldn't one day like this, let alone an entire _week_!"

_Marissa's POV_

Poor Isabella, she was a big time goody-two-shoes. "So, what are you gonna do? Come to school, and tell the teacher the truth on how you feel?" I asked her. I was shockingly surprised as she answered "Oh no, I'll just have to think of a better way to distract myself." **(A/n: face palm, Isabella are you CRAZY?)** Hmmm then I thought of something pretty funny. Then I say, "Hey you could try going into Phineasland." I laugh and she gives me **a look**. Then she thought to herself a little bit, then she said "Actually, that's not a bad idea." Oh boy, I don't like this at all, and I could tell Phineas didn't either. "Isabella, I don't like this one bit. This isn't like you at all," Phineas said. I saw Isabella was thinking to herself, and I could tell she even knew that this wasn't her, and that this was wrong, but she replied "Well, could you guys visit me every day after school?" Obviously she was trying to change the subject so that we would stop talking about it. "Yeah I suppose so, and we will bring in your homework that you miss. Don't worry, no homework on the holocaust, so no need to worry there," I said. "Oh that reminds me, here's your homework that you missed today," Phineas said. Then I saw Phineas' eyes widen when he looked at all fifty of Isabella's books stacked on the other side of Isabella's bed. "Did you read all fifty of those _today_?" he asked shockingly while his eyes were still widened. Then Isabella nodded and then she said, "yeah I was trying to distract myself from the guilt, but I suppose I am gonna have to try harder, huh." Ok, now I was _**really**_ worried and I could tell Phineas was too. Phineas then offered to tell the teacher about the situation for her so she doesn't have to, but Isabella shook her head. I figured there was just no talking her out of it. When Isabella makes a decision, it's final. Then I said "ok, well, can you at least take a shower?" Then I heard Phineas say "and eat something, your stomach has been growling for a while." He was right. "And get some sleep, your eyes are really baggy and look like they are about to shut," Candace said. Isabella agreed and we left. I knew this was just going to get worse and that was a fact.

**Me: uh oh not good please review**

**Phineas: stay tuned for next chapter**

**Isabella: and remember**

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**All: and carpe diem**


	4. Chapter 4: Distractions

**Me: hey guys next chapter**

**Phineas: Read and review**

**Isabella: enjoy**

_**Chapter 4: Distractions**_

**Wednesday**

_Phineas' POV_

Well the day went same as yesterday. I hope Isabella is doing okay. After yesterday I'm not so sure though. When I texted her she sounded like she was doing okay, but then again texting does help a person lie, especially because you don't even hear the person's voice. Hmmm I can only hope I guess.

_Isabella's POV_

Ok, well I was feeling slightly better. I took a shower and ate some breakfast, and I honestly did feel better. Sadly, I still didn't get any sleep, but at least I wasn't tearing my hair out. Luckily I have a signature look, so I have plenty of bows. I got dressed today at least. A couple times I did drift into Phineasland somehow, and it seemed to work those few times. My mom called for me, and I came down. I heard my mom talking to someone on the phone, probably Nana Garcia Shapiro. "I'm just worried about her, what should I do?" Then I heard some muffled speaking. Then my mom saw me she looked relieved that I showered and was dressed at least today. Then she said to whomever she was speaking to "I'm gonna have to call you back." She hung up and I knew something was up, and I bet I know who it's about, me. "Isa, we need to talk," she said. I sat down on the couch and she said she was worried and that we were going out of the house for a while. Yeah that sounded like a good idea actually, then maybe that would help with the tearing at my hair. I wouldn't do that in public.

_Marissa's POV_

Well, Isabella texted me before first hour and she sounded like she was doing great after all that was a great idea to get Isabella out of the house. Maybe she wouldn't be tempted to harm herself from guilt. I can't help but worry still. I mean I am glad she is getting out of the house, but I'm still worried. I texted her saying, **Isabella honestly how long do you think you can keep this up?** She replied with another text **I can do this don't worry, this will be good for me I promise. Honestly I think it's better than dealing with that subject.** Yeah that's true. I saw how talking about how terrible it was affected Phineas and Ferb, and I almost wanted to pull them out of school for the week too, but Mom wouldn't allow that I don't think. **Ok well we will call you at lunch have fun wherever it is that you are going. ** Then she texted me back saying. **Oh look we're pulling up into Phineasland and Ferbtopia I guess, well that solves that mystery. I will have fun don't worry ttyl. **Ok well at least I can stop worrying that she will harm herself…or can I?

_Isabella's POV_

Wow you'd think Mom would be mad at me for skipping school, but I guess not. (or maybe the fact she just wants me out of the house so I don't hurt myself again). With Phineas and Ferb's help, the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park reopened with a new name and way better attractions (their best attraction was a sap themed ride,_boring_). Phineas picked the first part of the name after my obsession of going into it and Ferb picked the other part…no idea he ended it like that though. Phineasland and Ferbtopia was much better place than the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park. It had tons of Phineas and Ferb's previous inventions such as the Coolest Coaster Ever, the Spinning Tops of Doom, the Mix n Mingler Machine, the Big and Obvious Ride (they never did come up with a name for that because we were watching it all day, _boring_), "The Beak" themed ride, the giant unicycle, Chez Platypus (obviously not a ride, but a restaurant), and more. As we made our way to the VIP line (of course I was a VIP, hello, I'm the owner's girlfriend), Phinedroids and Ferbots were in charge of running it. (not owning it just running it…like carnies) a Phinedroid was in charge of the VIP line. I love that Phineas modified it so that they had their voices. As I came up to it, it said in Phineas' voice "name please." I said "Isabella Garcia Shapiro, and a guest." He looked through his list and then he said "Welcome Isabella, and guest. Please enter VIP." We entered and I saw a teal platypus in a 1940's fedora, and a pharmacist (I know he isn't a pharmacist, but he just looks like one so that's why I call him that), I knew them both. "Oh, hi Perry, hi Dr. D," I said. They turned and looked at me and Dr. D said, "Isabella, what are you doing here?" Perry gave me a look, and I knew he was suspicious that I wasn't at school and even more suspicious that I wasn't with Phineas.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. Originally it was longer, but it was the equivalent of two chapters, so I split it in half. Oh boy, Dr. Doof and Perry are at the amusement park now too. What will Isabella do? Lol **

**Phineas: Review please**

**Isabella: and remember**

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**Isabella: and**

**All: carpe diem!**


	5. Chapter 5: At the fair

**Me: Hey guys here is the next chapter. I am a huge Smurfs fan too. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, and Perry and me watch the movie all the time, and it kind of rubbed off on Perry. (I might do a crossover between the two in the future).**

**Phineas: What the smurf are you talking about Marissa**

**Me: oh, I guess it's not just Perry lol**

**Isabella: I think it's just smurfy**

**Me: told ya lol, anyways I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Smurfs or Gitchi gitchi goo (used later in the chapter), but I do own Marissa.**

**Phineas: anyways read and review**

_Chapter 5: At the Fair_

_Perry's POV_

What the smurf is Isabella doing here? Oh great, I just said smurf. I guess us watching that so much is rubbing off on me. Hmmm I'm surprised Phineas isn't with her. They don't have school off do they? No then Phineas would be here. Hmmm suspicious.

_Isabella's POV_

Hmmm well I guess it is a coincidence to see Perry and Dr. D here. Then again after everything we went through over summer and even on weekends after summer **(a/n: yes some of my stories that seem like it will be over summer break will just be on weekends of school. Oh and case you are all wondering why Doof is so concerned about Phineas, it's because [I thought it would be a really cute idea] I will be writing a story where Doof turns out to be Phineas' real father [further details will be revealed only if you PM me sorry]. I thought it would be really cute and the plan for the story is so far going great I will post eventually I'm sure. ) **Then Dr. D asked "Hey isn't Phineas with you?" I guess I can't blame him for asking that after all… he **is** Phineas' real father, but Phineas just still calls him Dr. D because… well that's another story (oops I broke the fourth wall sorry), and he **did** almost loose him a dozen times, but those are other stories (darn it stop breaking the fourth wall Isabella). **(a/n: Isabella is talking in her thoughts to herself about the fourth wall breaks btw). **I was about to speak when my mom spoke for me "she was um…" "suspended," I finished. "Suspended?" Dr. D asked, "you, suspended Isabella?" I don't believe it. What were you suspended for?" Ah smurf **(a/n: sorry I just love using that so much lol don't worry next chapter won't have any smurf stuff in it) **I really hoped he wouldn't ask that. Then I fessed up "Ok I can't do this anymore, I am…(dare I say it) skipping school because I don't want to hear about the… holocaust."

_Doof's POV_

Wow Isabella is skipping. I guess I can see her point though. Even **I **still don't like hearing about how bad that was, and Isabella is Jewish, so I see why she wouldn't want to hear about it. "Hey uh… uh Isabella what's your mom's name?" I asked. "Vivian, why do you ask?" she asked me looking at me with those blue eyes that remind me so much of Phineas, my son (nice to know I have a son). I ignored her and turned back to her mom. "Hey uh Vivian, if you want, I can take her out since I was gonna be here all day with Perry the Platypus all day anyways. Why don't you go to the spa you look like you could use a day off," I offered. Isabella looked at me a bit confused then she knew what I was planning (and no I don't plan to kidnap my son's girlfriend). Her mom puzzled a bit then Isabella reassured her that she knew me and then told her I was Phineas' biological dad so practically (in the future) I would be her father in law. Wow, she plans on marrying Phineas huh? Interesting, well anyways her mom then agreed and left. As Vivian left Isabella said "I'll call you when I'm ready to get picked up." "Uh no it's cool, I can drive her home I know where Phineas lives so I can just drop her off there," I said. Then Vivian left, and Isabella looked at me as she said "So why did you want to take me off my mom's hands?" I guess I understand her being confused. Then I said "What, a guy can't take his son's skip-" Then she interrupted "Please don't remind me that I'm skipping because it makes me guilty. In fact, that's why my mom took me here, to help me forget." I felt bad now. (grrrrr this whole "Phineas is my son thing" has really turned me into a softy) "Sorry Isabella, I didn't know that you felt bad about it," I told her apologetically.

_Isabella's POV_

I guess I shouldn't have interrupted him like that, he didn't know after all. "it's ok," I said. He asked me what I wanted to do first, and then I said I wanted to ride the Coolest Coaster Ever first, so we did. We were all screaming the entire time (well Perry wasn't screaming, but he did have his mouth open like he was). Dr. D was screaming because it was so unexpected what it did (after all he's never ridden it before), and me and Perry were screaming with joy (you know, how people that have ridden a rollercoaster scream when they are having fun). Perry had to _hold_ his fedora on for once. It was kinda funny. After the rollercoaster, we went and ate at Chez Platypus. Being VIP's (of course Phineas would make his father and platypus VIP's too) we ate for free. "You know, I once ate here before I met Phineas and the rest of you guys. It was stationed outside your backyard at the time though. It was the night I fell in love, but she got hit by my De-love-inator sadly," Dr. D said. "Oh that's sad," I said. "hey speaking of love," how are you and Phineas doing, you guys still a thing?" he asked me. Now I really didn't know what to say. It seemed like he was mad at me. "after this week, I don't know," I replied sadly. Dr. D stopped chewing on his steak and swallowed and asked me "What do you mean?" I thought for a minute, then I said "Well I haven't been the best girlfriend this week. I lied to him about skipping, I can tell he is worried about me, and who knows what else." I sigh and put down my fork. Perry puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a look (luckily I have learned to kind of understand his looks at me) that I know says "Seriously? You think _Phineas_ will hold a grudge against anyone? Let alone _you_?" Then I smile and say "You're right Perry, Phineas wouldn't hold a grudge against me." Oh my smurf! It's lunch time at school now Phineas or Marissa were gonna call me any minute.

_Phineas' POV_

Marissa told me I should call Isabella at lunch time. Well it is lunch now. Hmm I wonder how bad she is right now (physical condition). After yesterday, I have** really** worried about her. I called her and waited for her to pick up…

_Isabella's POV_

Any minute now I would know who it is too because I had custom ringtones for all my friends… hmmm maybe they're too mad to even think about-

_Bow Chicka bow wow_

_That's what my baby says_

_Mow mow mow_

_And my heart starts pumpin_

_Chicka chicka choo-_

"hello" I answered.

**(a/n:The scene slants in half now to show Phineas in the cafeteria with his lunch (just picture it) and Isabella standing with the Coolest Coaster Ever in the background. Obviously it's Phineas that called lol)**

"Hey Isabella, wow you sound like yourself today, you know not tired, sick, or dehydrated (laughs)"

"(laughs) yeah, I'm at Phineasland and Ferbtopia with Dr. D and Perry"

"wow awkward to be with my dad without me I bet"

"oh yeah (laughs) he says hi, hey you guys wanna meet us here after school?"

"sure that would be great"

"cool see ya then"

"yeah…(frowns) I miss you Isabella"

"I know, miss you too"

"glad I made the Phinedroids have my voice I bet"

"Two words, uh duh, (laughs)"

"(laughs) Well wish you were here, but I'm glad to hear you're feeling better, you know as in you don't feel so guilty that you are hurting yourself. So far there isn't any homework today."

"Well that's a relief"

"not as much as to know you're ok"

"aw Phineas"

"love you bye

"love you too bye"

**(a/n: They hang up and the half where Phineas is expands to be the only scene. He puts his phone in his backpack [he's a boy he don't have a purse])**

_Phineas' POV_

"Well that's good I guess," I said to myself, not aware anybody else was around. "What's good Phineas?" I **jumped** with surprise so high that I could almost touch the ceiling as I heard Marissa ask me. "GEEZ you startled me," I scolded playfully. "Sorry, I thought you heard me coming. What's good Phineas? Is it about Isabella?" she asked me. "Well yeah, she is at Phineasland and Ferbtopia with Dr. D and Perry," I said. Then I saw Marissa give me a look that she was annoyed that I don't call Dr. D, Dad. "Would it kill you to call him Dad a couple times at least?" she asked. "sorry, I do sometimes but I just sometimes don't want to get you confused," I said. Then Marissa said "yeah that's true." Then I thought for a bit and remembered how (no offense) irresponsible Dr. D, uh, Dad was sometimes. Then I remembered… oh yeah Perry is there too. At least I can count on him to keep Isabella safe. After all, he did watch out for me, Ferb, and Marissa the first time we went to the second dimension. Yeah I can at least count on him.

**Me: lol funny Phineas funny stuff**

**Phineas: That's kind of creepy**

**Isabella: what do you mean?**

**Me: I think he finds it creepy that ad the writer I am reading your minds**

**Phineas: Yep, on the nose**

**Me: hmmm wow that is kind of creepy**

**Phineas: told ya anyways, stay tuned for next chapter. Review please**

**Isabella: and remember**

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**Me: and always**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward Quality Time

**Me: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter**

**Phineas: She doesn't own us, but she owns herself**

**Me: Oh no I forgot the disclaimer, thanks Phineas**

**Phineas: no problem sis**

**Isabella: Anyways, read and review**

**Phineas: that's usually my line**

**Isabella: sorry**

**Phineas: it's ok**

**Me: enjoy**

_Chapter 6: Awkward Quality Time_

_Isabella's POV_

Okay, so Phineas and the gang are coming here after school. Then it won't feel as awkward as it does now with Dr. D. "So Phineas is coming here after school huh? That's nice," he said. Ok this was very awkward… I have no idea why, I mean I've been with Dr. D before… even a couple times without Phineas… quite a few actually. There was those times Phineas got kidnapped by… let's see who all kidnapped him **( a/n: most of these if not all the kidnapping stuff comes from my stories)** oh yeah that's right: Mitch** (a/n: this is gonna be in my Phineas and Ferb crossover with Pokemon, **_**Phineas and Ferb meet Celebi)**_, those two older people (Rodney and Poofenplotz) **(a/n: in my story where Doof turns out to be Phineas' father)**, Other- Other Dimension Dr. D (**a/n: it is in my sequel to Across the Second Dimension. The original other dimension Doofenshmirtz gets hit by the molecular separater)**, Anti Phineas **(a/n: also another villain I made up he is Phineas' evil counterpart and will stop at nothing to make sure Phineas is out of the way)**, Kha Kah Peu Peu, and even more from other dimensions where some of our other friends and enemies like Timmy(fairly oddparents), Coop (kid vs. kat), Harry (Harry Potter), Spongebob , the Powerpuff Girls, and even other people kidnapping us from the dimension where Pokemon live, and even more than that! Oh yeah he's even just randomly disappeared at times too. Hmmmm so I have absolutely **NO** idea why this is so awkward… then again, I was with Marissa, Ferb, or Candace all those times. I was never _actually_ alone with Dr. D and Perry. That explains the awkwardness. Then I got thinking about Phineas. Yeah it is nice that Phineas is coming, but… (sigh) he must be so mad at me. "Yeah it is nice," I said sadly as I frowned. "You know, I would expect a girl to be excited about her boyfriend coming to see her at the amusement park," he said. I sighed and then I said "Yeah I am, but I don't know if he's the most excited to see me." Then Dr. D put his hand on my shoulder, and he asked me "Why do you think that?" "I told you earlier," I said.

_Doof's POV_

Hmmmmm wow this is awkward, I can tell it's awkward for her too. Then again, I would feel awkward if I (putting myself in her shoes. I am NOT a girl, and I am NOT gay) was with my boyfriend's secret agent platypus and his crazy, used to be evil, father, alone without the boyfriend or even one of the sisters or the brother, I would feel awkward too. At least the times that Phineas was kidnapped by all those people, Isabella was with at least with… (what was his name? Ferb? Oh yeah that's it.) Ferb, Marissa (how do I know her name more? Oh maybe it's because she was always so protective of Phineas), and … I think it was Candace. Yeah that's it, Ferb, Marissa or Candace… or two of them or all three of them… any who… Isabella was always with one, two, or three of them when Isabella was with me. She has never been alone with me or me and Perry the Platypus. That explains why I suppose. "I understand this is awkward for you Isabella," I said. "Yeah it is a bit," she said "but it's okay." I think that's why I like this girl so much. Not only is she the girlfriend of my son, but she is also a good kid. You can tell she hangs out with Phineas a lot (even before they became boyfriend and girlfriend) because just like him, she puts a positive spin on things, she is very forgiving, and she is very kind too.

_Isabella's POV_

Hmmm wow, Dr. D understands that it's awkward. I guess us talking is making this a little less awkward. Then he asked me what I wanted to do now. I told him I wanted to go on the Platypult Badminton Ride, he agreed to let me go on, but when we got there he looked at it, and he said "I'll pass though." Hmmm the way I see it there are two options why… or both:

might get sick

2.(probably most likely reason) this was the invention that brought Phineas, Ferb and Marissa to his building that day…starting a huge adventure… and almost getting killed a few times. (Marissa told me that there was… first they almost fell off a building, almost got zapped by Normbots dozens of times, almost getting fed to a goozim, almost falling into a pit of boiling lava, almost (this one is just Phineas and Marissa) getting hit by the baseball launcher, and almost getting crushed by a giant fist on a giant robot)

Then Perry motioned his arms saying "I'll pass too." Now that one I definitely know the reason...same as Dr. D strangely. So I decided to go alone. When I got to the line the Phinedroid (of course Phineas would put himself there, this was one of his favorite inventions after all) said "Hello, Isabella, I have a message from Phineas." Oh that's right Phineas can send a message to the Phinedroids and Ferbots. "He says he will be here at about 2:30 (10 minutes after school), and that he has something for you," the Phinedroid says. Hmmm a surprise for me. "Thanks Phinedroid," I say cheerily and he lets me in and I get strapped onto the machine. Once it started, I knew why Phineas wanted to modify the birdie for Badminton so that they could ride it. It was sooo much fun! I miss Phineas now…when he gets here I know what I need to do today.

_Phineas' POV_

I wonder if the Phinedroids gave Isabella my message. I can't wait to give her the surprise.

**Me: What could Phineas' surprise for Isabella be? Who knows? Oh that's right we do! You guys ****will have to wait for the next chapter. However you guys can guess what it is in the reviews. Oh and sorry about all the author's notes. I just thought it was easier than leaving you guys with way too many questions like: Who's anti Phineas, or thinking I made an error saying other-other dimension doofenshmirtz. Ect…**

**Phineas: They get it now. you have lots of ideas**

**Me: yes, yes I do, and about that guys, I am having trouble deciding which of my stories I want to do once this one is done, soooo I am gonna have you guys vote which one I should do next. Here are the ideas and summaries:**

_Anti-Phineas (and a sequel)_

_-Phineas meets his evil counterpart, but his evil self is trying to destroy him/ make him not exist. Now can Marissa and the gang save Phineas before it's too late?_

_-In the sequel he returns with the same plan, but he has things planned out pretty good. And he succeeds now can the gang get find a way to get Phineas back? Or will Phineas be gone forever? _

_Phineas and Ferb meet Celebi_

_When a tired Celebi crashes into Danville, a certain alien enemy wants its power and captures it, capturing Phineas in the process! Now the gang has to do what they can to save their new friend and the triangle head prodigy. My first crossover._

_Return to the Second Dimension_

_When other dimension Phineas and Ferb accidentally beam other dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz with a molecular separater (while he is still in prison), the new much eviler other dimension Dr. D takes over the tri state area with a much more iron fist (there are two other dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz in this one). Now Phineas and the gang must remember the first time and save both dimensions yet again. But being previously attached to the original the new much more evil other other dimension Dr. D knows how bad these kids can be a thorn in his side and he has a few tricks up his sleeve. _

_Phinabella: Get the Guts_

_When Phineas is alone without Marissa or Ferb in the backyard, a certain someone comes over and confesses love. Now Marissa has to help Phineas get the guts to kiss her back. This story has the song Kiss the Girl: Ashley Tisdale Version._

**Me: those are the choices please review and you two (points at Phineas and Isabella) no blabbermouthing about the surprise**

**Phineas: our lips are sealed**

**Isabella: yep**

**Me: good, I shall know if you tell too LOL, anyways please review for 3 reasons, which story to pick, and 2. Guess what the surprise is, 3. Just to review lol**

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**Isabella: and always**

**All: carpe diem!**


	7. Chapter 7: Phineas' Gift

**Me: hey guys it's me again**

**Phineas: and me**

**Isabella: and me**

**Me: Ok so status on the vote for the next story is either **_**Phinabella: Get the Guts**_** or **_**Phineas and Ferb meet Celebi**_**. I'm kind of surprised that nobody has voted for **_**Anti-Phineas**_** yet. Then again so far I only have two suggestions on which I should do next.**

**Isabella: Anyways, thanks for reviewing **

**Phineas: and now without further ado, read and review**

**Me: I don't own anybody accept my character. Enjoy**

_Chapter 7: Phineas' Gift_

_Phineas' POV_

Well it was almost 2:30. We (Me, Ferb, Marissa, and Candace) walked up to the Phinedroid guarding the VIP line for Phineasland and Ferbtopia.** "**names please," he said in my voice. "Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, and Candace," I said. The Phinedroid almost shorted out at mine and Ferb's name (don't blame him because Ferb and I **are** the owners) Then he said "Welcome owners, Phineas and Ferb, and VIP's, Marissa and Candace." He let us in and I said "thanks Phinedroid." Then I told everyone to go on ahead and find Isabella and I will meet up with them soon. **(a/n: obviously we know why) **Then I asked the Phinedroid if Isabella got the message. Then he said "Phinedroid-10 delivered the message to Isabella." Yes! Ok, so she knows I have a surprise for her, but she doesn't know what it is… yet. Nobody else knows what it is except the writer. **(a/n: [talking to Phineas] Phineas you broke the fourth wall.)** "Oops, sorry," I said. Wait who am I talking to? Oh well, I better go get the surprise. She is gonna love it.

_Isabella's POV_

Phineas and the gang will be here any moment. I just know they are mad at me… well I don't _think_ Ferb is. If he is, he sure isn't showing it. Then again, Ferb is a man of action and doesn't really show much emotion, but I know Phineas is mad at me. That's for sure. I guess Dr. D saw me pacing and panicking because he put his hand on my shoulder, and he said "I really don't think Phineas is mad at you Isabella. Look you feel bad for what you did right? And you will apologize right?" Of course I was going to apologize. "well yeah," I said. "Well then he will forgive you, hey he's forgiven **me** for even _worse_ than lying to him," he said encouragingly. Yeah he's right Phineas forgave Dr. D for a lot of stuff he did that was worse than lying to him. Wait… then something else came to my mind. Didn't a Phinedroid tell me he has a surprise for me? That's right! Maybe he isn't mad. I don't care if he's mad or not. I know what I need to do today… once I see him.

_Phineas' POV_

Okay, I've got the surprise, now to go find Isabella. I sure hope her mom won't mind having it around, **(a/n: give ya a hint, it's one of the sweetest things Phineas will do for Isabella in this time, and it's not to get rid of the guilt, but to distract her from it)** especially since it cleans up after itself pretty much. It's all modified and ready to go… I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Now, to find Isabella and the others.

_Marissa's POV_

Hmmm I wonder what Phineas is doing. Oh well, hey, there's Isabella. "Hey Isabella," I said. Isabella, Dad (Dr. D), and Perry look up at us and Isabella says "Hey, guys." Then she notices Phineas' absence. "Where's Phineas?" she asked. Honestly I have no idea where he went. "He's coming Isabella," I said. Where are you Phineas? Oh wait, now I see him… he's walking with… why is he walking with that?... Hmmmmm…

_Isabella's POV_

Where's Phineas? He isn't with them. Oh wait… is that him walking with a… what the heck? Why is he walking with that? I don't care I ran up to him screaming "Phineas!" When he saw me he ran up to me screaming my name. We hugged and I said "Oh, Phineas, I really missed you soo so so much, and I'm sooooo sorry for lying to you and everything that I did." I realized I was squeezing him tighter, and he choked out "Isa- isa- bell- a, I can't , I can't breathe." Then Marissa said, "Isabella let him breathe." Whoops I guess I was squeezing him too much. I let him go and he started coughing from not being able to breathe. Oops.

_Phineas'POV_

Wow, I didn't think Isabella could squeeze me that tight. Hmmm guess it's not the first time I've been choked though…last time was the worst yet…I almost passed out…sadly I remember it like it was yesterday

**Flashes back to a scene in my story **_**Phineas and Ferb meet Latios and Latias**_** (I will eventually post this as well.)**

_I am just standing there when I see Latias and Latios. Latias cried as she started to fly towards me. Then I heard one of the girls behind me mutter something. The next thing I knew I was grabbed by my throat and she started purposely choking me! I heard Marissa cry my name and Ferb's. I guess the other girl grabbed Ferb. Then I tried struggling out of the girl's grip (I think this one was called Oakley and the other was Annie), but she was too strong. I kept hearing Marissa cry "They're just boys! Let them go!" obviously they weren't going to. I found myself losing more oxygen and I was about to pass out when I heard Latias screech again, then I tried opening my eyes to tell her to save herself, but then I heard steps (probably Marissa) as she ran and said "Latias, Latios, no shoo save yourself. You can't help now!" I heard them fly away as I heard their screeches. Then Marissa said "Your plan has failed now, they are long gone. Now let go of my brothers!" I felt the arms lift off my throat and I fell to the ground. I was able to breathe again but only barely. I started coughing then I heard Marissa scream my name as I heard footsteps again. The next thing I knew was that I was gently picked up by my shoulders and I felt my triangle shaped head touch a soft t-shirt shoulder. I could hear Marissa crying as she said my name and I felt tears fall onto the tip of my pointy nose. _

After my flashback, I almost forgot about the surprise, but was reminded when Isabella asked me "Um, Phineas what's with the Phinedroid carrying… whatever it is that it's carrying?" Then I smiled at her and I told the Phinedroid to give me the invention (this isn't the only part of her surprise there's two parts) then I pushed the button and it activated. "I call it the Phineasland O-tron 1-0-4 61," I announced. "What does it do Phineas?" I heard Marissa ask. "Well, first of all this is just part one, second of all, glad you asked you see, yesterday Marissa, you gave me an idea when you mentioned Phineasland. Then I remembered that sometimes you drift out a little too easy Isabella. This device will allow you to stay in Phineasland. In fact, if you put this band on while you sleep, you will be able to be in Phineasland in your dreams too. The headband has a special substance that even insomnia can't overcome. Forcing the wearer to fall asleep or drift into Phineasland. In everyone else's case it's different, but this one is built specifically for Isabella," I explained. Everyone's jaw dropped at how advanced and amazing the device is. Even Ferb did too. "Wow Phineas, thank you!" Isabella said as she pulled me in for another hug. "up, up, up, up that's not all either," I said. "What do you mean?" she asked me. I then told the Phinedroid to come over here "yes master," he said. "(sigh) I told you not to call me master," I scolded. It apologized and came over. Then I told everyone "I modified this Phinedroid so that it would stay with and entertain you Isabella. That way, maybe you won't go into madness because I will be there with you, well you know the robot me will." Isabella was almost in tears "Oh Phineas, you would give up one of your Phinedroids for me?" she said as she was almost in tears. I nodded and said "yeah and it even does some things that others don't like give you compliments, and and does things I do like you know, inventing, and comforting you, then you don't feel so alone in that room when you are at home." She pulled me in for a hug and kissed me, then she cried "oh Phineas, thank you, thank you, thank you!" After she kissed me, hugged me and thanked me a thousand times (oh trust me, I counted) we all went for some fun at the amusement park. Isabella and I did some things on our own as boyfriend and girlfriend, and we did some things with everyone else. I could tell that she was gonna be much happier and it would be easier to cope with the guilt. The week was getting better; I can tell.

**Me: Aaaawwwwww how cute right?**

**Phineas: that's so cute**

**Isabella: oh Phineas, you do know how to impress a girl**

**Phineas: thanks (blushes)**

**Me: anyways it looks like it's coming to a close, but it's not even half over yet. I have also decided which story I am gonna go with next **_**Phinabella: Get the Guts**_** will be the next story… wow coincidence I am listening to the song **_**A Thousand Years**_** from **_**Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1 **_**and I just announce I will be doing the Phinabella story AND I just posted a total Phinabella chapter. LOL. btw let's see if anyone can figure out the 61 part of Phineasland-O tron 1-0-4 61 and can anyone see a little bit of a reference to the song i mentioned somewhere in the text? let's see if anyone can. good luck!**

**Phineas: Anyways please review**

**Isabella: and remember**

**Me and Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**All: and Carpe Diem!**


	8. Chapter 8: Uh oh

**Me: Hey guys we're back again**

**Phineas: yay**

**Isabella: Can we just start the chapter already?**

**Me: oh right, I do not own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**, but I do own Marissa and I also own the Mystery Person in this chapter**

_Chapter 8: Uh oh_

**Thursday**

_Isabella's POV_

Phineas was so sweet yesterday. I'm so glad he isn't mad at me. Wow I feel a lot better now. That Phineasland-O tron 1-0-4 61 really helped me sleep last night, and it's Thursday. Just two more days till I feel no more guilt (I can't feel guilt for skipping on a day that there is no school). I looked at the Phinedroid Phineas made me, and he said "Good morning Isabella, how did you sleep?" I smiled as I said "Good morning Phinedroid, I slept great thanks to Phineas' invention." After that I got dressed and went downstairs I called "Good morning Mom." I heard no answer. She always says good morning to me. Hmmmmm I looked all over the house, but my mom was nowhere to be found. She never leaves this early in the morning. _Where are you Mom?_ **(a/n: reference to **_**Home Alone 2: Lost in New York)**_

_Phineas' POV_

I hope things are going better with Isabella today. If those inventions don't work, I don't know what will. Oh well, I was walking…or I should say power walking to the bus stop, when I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a familiar face I hoped to never see again. "Hello Phineas," the voice said. I tried to turn around or call for help, but before I could do so, he first grabbed me, gagged me then knocked me out.

_Marissa's POV_

(panting) Phineas, how can that kid be so fast in the morning? We come up to the bus stop, but I am a little shocked at what I see. Phineas is standing there with his head down… and he didn't be his playful self and say "Beat ya again slow pokes!" instead he just stood there. I tapped his shoulder, and I said "Phineas, are you alright?" He then snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I thought I saw something, but it's gone now," he said.

**(a/n: Why is Phineas seeming so fine all of a sudden? Wasn't he just attacked? And where could Isabella's mom be? Are both of these events just a coincidence? I think not. Bum bum bum… honestly I didn't plan on this part of the story but I like it lol.)**

_Phineas' POV_

Ugh, Where, where am I? Aah! My head, what hit me?** (Hmmmm interesting, didn't we just see Phineas at the bus stop? Feeling fine? Suspicious….) **I felt chains on my wrists and ankles and around my waist. Then I heard a voice? "Phineas, is that you?" I recognize that voice anywhere. I looked and to my surprise I saw… Vivian! (Isabella's mom) She was in the same state as me. Then I remembered what happened. What was his plan _this_ time?

_Mystery Person's POV_

They are puddy in my hands now. Now it is time for phase two of my brilliant plan. (laughs maniacally)

**Me: Sorry for short chapter. It just looked like a good spot to do a cliffhanger.**

**Phineas: My bones are chilled. You had to put **_**him**_** in this story?**

**Isabella: yeah really? Mine are chilled too**

**Me: I thought it was a good idea anyways who could this stranger be? Obviously a villain to the gang. (I will give everybody a hint: I own him (meaning I made him up) he is mentioned a few times look over some past chapters and see if you can figure it out sorry I can't give anything out to winners since this is an online thing. Stay tuned to find out next chapter (or chapter after).**

**Phineas: Please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: and carpe diem!**


	9. Chapter 9: Planning and Lies

**Me: Hey guys here's the next chapter**

**Phineas: enjoy**

**Isabella: She doesn't own us, but she owns herself and the mystery villain (will be revealed in chapter)**

**Phineas: We **_**both**_** forgot the disclaimer? Marissa, we just got served.**

**Marissa: Yes, yes we did (LOL reference for the ending of the song "**_**S.I.M.P"**_** in the episode "**_**Comet Kermillian")**_** thanks Isabella**

**Isabella: You're welcome**

**Mystery Villain: Start the chapter already you losers! My plan is starting to come into action. Do it NOW or little**_** Phineas**_** gets a little visit from Mr. Shiny Sharpy thingy.**

**Phineas: I don't think I will like that visit (gulp) we might want to get the chapter started now.**

**Me: Don't hurt him! I'm starting it now. Please let him go! **

**Mystery Villain: Fine, here (tosses Phineas) **

**Phineas: Ouch, thanks for being **_**gentle**_

**Mystery Villain: Shut up**

**Phineas: (gulp) Enjoy the chapter**

_Chapter 9: Planning and Lies_

_Mystery Villain' POV_

Before you losers even get to see my brilliant plan, I suppose I should tell you who I am…the name is Phineas… Anti-Phineas. Now for phase two to begin. Let's just say there are gonna be some broken hearts here, and me pretending to be the goody-two-shoes Phineas involves it. Mhahahahahahaha

_Isabella's POV_

Hmmmm I wonder where my mom is. Oh I have a text from Phineas…but…I thought…I don't understand…I threw my phone at the couch with the message

"_Isabella, I didn't want to tell you in front of the rest of the gang yesterday, but I am __**furious**__ at you for lying to me about skipping. I am breaking up with you"_

I ran to my room in tears. The Phinedroid then asked "Isabella, what's wrong?" He spoke in _his_ voice, the heartbreaker. Then I saw the Phineasland O-tron 1-0-4 61 on the floor next to him. I picked it up and threw it at the Phinedroid and they both exploded. Then I crashed on my bed and I sobbed.

_Anti-Phineas' POV_

Ha ha ha! She is probably bawling her eyes out like the pathetic little cry baby she is. (Swoons over himself) I love being evil. Now for part two of phase two.

_Phineas' POV_

"Vivian? What are you doing here?" I asked puzzled. She looked at me as if she was mad. "I would like to ask you the same Phineas Flynn," she said. Oh I get it she doesn't know about Anti-Phineas. I guess Isabella never told her yet. "Wait, Vivian, I am the real Phineas,the Anti-Phineas is who kidnapped us," I explained. She looked confused. "Long story," I said. "We got plenty of time," she said. True that…OH NO what about Isabella? She could have easily been captured too because of that device! "Tell me he wasn't carrying Isabella too, was he?" I asked panicky. She replied "no, but tell me who this Anti-Phineas is." Phew Isabella was safe…for the most part. But what is his plan this time? Then I began telling Vivian about Anti-Phineas.

_Marissa's POV_

Okay, Phineas is acting…I don't know, not Phineas today. Is he so worried about Isabella that he's losing himself? Wait a minute (gasps)… his eyes…and his collar on his shirt… I should have seen it before! THAT'S NOT PHINEAS!

_Isabella's POV_

Well, we are now back to square one with the 'guilt' thing. My hair is torn, my bow and dress are in shreds, and my room is a pig-sty… not to mention I'm gonna need a new bed set…and mattress…and drapes. I can't believe Phineas broke up with me. He was playing with my emotions yesterday. I knew it I just knew he was mad at me.

_Phineas' POV_

Hmmm what time is it? Then a light shone bright as I saw the shadow of Anti-Phineas. Well obviously past 2:20. "Well, well, well, look who's awake. Sleep well? Are you comfy? No? GOOD," he cackled at anyone's pain, especially my own. "What is your plan _this _time Anti-Phineas?" I shouted. (After three encounters with this guy who tries to do anything to interfere with your existence, including threatening your family and friends, and stuffing you in his mind for weeks, you would hate him too…even if it is you…well actually Anti-You, but still). He then came up to me and grabbed my cheek. I hate when he does that, it hurts. "You shall find out my dear little Phineas, you shall find out," he said, "now, I am going to let you go, good-bye. Get outta here before I change my mind." I can't believe it. He's letting me go? I gotta go find Isabella and tell her that her mom has been kidnapped by Anti-Phineas!

_Anti-Phineas' POV_

He doesn't suspect that I broke his precious little Isabella's heart today… with _his _phone. My plan is working perfectly. Mhuahahahaha

_Phineas' POV_

There's Isabella's house. Of course it's locked. I knocked and knocked and knocked but there was no answer…come on Isabella. Where are you?

_Isabella's POV_

I heard a knock at the door…Is it Mom? I got off my bed and walked to the door, but when I opened it, it wasn't my mom…it was _him_. "Isabella, thank goodness you answered… oh no! Your dress and bow are in shreds and your hair is all torn too! Which means you are back to your guilt thing," he said. Then he ran up before I could say anything, probably to see how bad my room is. He got there and was shocked. Obviously he is still playing with my emotions. Who does he think he is? Then I angrily said, "What are you playing at Phineas? You think you can just play with my emotions by giving me incredible gifts and making me think you aren't mad at me, then the next day, send me a text that says you're _furious _with me and that you want to break up? Well Phineas if you want to break up? Then consider us broken up. Then I saw tears well up in his eyes.

_Phineas' POV_

How many times is this kind of thing gonna happen? "Isabe-," I tried to say but I was interrupted. "Don't Phineas, DON'T. I think it's best if you leave now," she said. Then I saw parts of the Phinedroid and the Phineasland O-tron 1-0-4 61 on the floor. "Y-y-y-you d-d-destroyed them?" I asked sadly almost in tears. Then she shouted, "OF COURSE I DESTROYED THEM! They were reminders of YOU, what you USED to be Phineas, but now it's like you are someone different. That's how bad one break up text can make a girl feel Phineas Flynn. Now I demand you to leave my house." Then I ran outside with tears in my eyes.

**Me: okay this is oxymoronic because I hated writing this chapter because of how bad things get and how mean Isabella is to Phineas (she doesn't know it was Anti-Phineas that texted her that from Phineas' phone obviously), but I also loved writing it because things get really tense now.**

**Anti-Phineas: I thought it went quite well**

**Phineas: (gulp) How come you're still here?**

**Anti-Phineas: because I can be Phineas. What are you gonna do about it (pushes Phineas down)**

**Me: Ok, well Anti-Phineas is holding us hostage now and he won't let us go.**

**Phineas: Where's Perry when you need him?**

**Isabella: Perry, HELP us!**

**Me: Anyways, Anti-Phineas is still making me write the story, so good news for you guys. Please review or he's gonna hurt Phineas.**

**Isabella and Phineas: (scaredly) carpe diem**

**Isabella: Aaaaah**

**Anti-Phineas: see ya, mhuahahahahaha**


	10. Chapter 10: Anti Phineas' Plan

**Me: Hey guys, it's us again**

**Anti-Phineas: Enough, just start the story**

**Me: (don't worry we have a plan to escape Anti-Phineas) ok**

**Phineas: She doesn't own anyone but herself and Anti-Phineas, and she does not own **_**gitchi gitchi goo **_**(used for ringtone again)**

**Anti-Phineas: She does not **_**own**_** me you dolt, and I thought you were smart**

**Me: Um I made you up, so technically, I do own you**

**Anti-Phineas: Shut up and start the story**

**Me: ok**

_Chapter 10: Anti-Phineas' Plan _

_Phineas' POV_

I can't believe it. Why is Isabella mad at me? Wait a minute! I better check my phone…. OH NO HE DIDN'T! That's it I am gonna go tell Isabella the truth, but she threw me out…I could try texting her. I'll text her or call her when I get home. I got inside and I guess Marissa was waiting for me because she jumped at me and pinned me down. "Oh no you don't," she said "Where's Phineas?" Then Ferb and Candace appeared armed with baseball launchers. Oh I get it now, she picked up on the hints that it was Anti-Phineas today… I guess that shouldn't surprise me. She after all is the one that spent the most time with him because he kept her around to _watch_ my… disappearance(I will never forget that he did that) not to mention she is the one that helped me get the strength to bust out of his mind. Then she must have told Ferb and Candace. "Guys, it's me Phineas. Anti-Phineas captured me this morning, he has Vivian too!" I cried. Then Marissa saw my eyes. "Oh sorry Phineas, I wasn't taking any chances….wait did you say he has Vivian?" she said as she let me up. I nodded and I told them about what happened with Isabella too, and we went to our room and I called Isabella.

_Isabella's POV_

_Bow chika bow wow_

_That's what my baby says_

_Mow mow mow_

_And my-_

"what do you want Phineas" I answered

"_Isabella, you have to listen to me. That wasn't me that texted you earlier."_

"then who was it Phineas? Answer me that. It came from your phone"

"_it was Anti-Phineas, he captured me earlier and pretended to be me today. He sent that text not me I swear. He took my phone after ambushing me. "_

Ok now I feel bad for destroying those devices and everything I said. "oh my gosh, Phineas I'm so so so sorry."

"_There's more,…he has your mom"_

"Oh no, what do we do?"

"_I know where he is and-…"_

"Phineas? Phineas? PHINEAS?"

"_Better hurry Isabella. Doesn't look like they have much time now,"_

"Anti-Phineas! Let them go"

"_bye Isabella"_

I hang up the phone…oh no this is all my fault. I never should have believed that text. What do I do?

_Marissa's POV_

**(During the phone conversation)**

I hope Isabella believes Phineas. If not, then I will tell her. I can't believe she destroyed Phineas' gifts. Hopefully Phineas can rebuild them. Sounds like Isabella is starting to believe him. Then I realized there was another person in the room, and it wasn't a friend. "Mphmphmph," I tried to warn Phineas, but I was he grabbed and gagged the others then Phineas as he was trying to say he knows where he was keeping her. Then I heard Isabella's worried voice "_Phineas? Phineas? PHINEAS?" _then he spoke "better hurry Isabella. Doesn't look like they have much time now." Then he took us to an old abandoned warehouse. Then he knocked us out…

_Phineas' POV_

That's odd I thought he was letting me go. Oh how could I be so stupid? Of course it was part of his plan. "Oh good you're awake," he said. "Ok, I'm confused, you said you were letting me go," I said calmly. One thing I know about this guy is that if he thinks or knows you're afraid or hurt, he won't hesitate to make it worse. "Wow you really believed that? Ha!" he exclaimed "that was part of my plan. You had no idea that I broke your girlfriend's heart today, and that she was probably gonna be furious at you, even though _you_ didn't do anything. A little trickery on my part. Just seeing you suffer like that was way better than just keeping you here." I saw Marissa turn LAVA RED as if she was gonna explode (don't blame her after all, she hates him even more than I do…if that's possible… yeah it's possible) "Alright you runt! What is your plan to get Phineas out of the way this time?" she asked angrily. He only stood there as he calmly said "Simple actually," he shows us a list of his plan as he reads it (I really don't like those pictures that he drew to go with it…Marissa is a way better artist) "Phase 1: Kidnap the girlfriend's mommy, and the goody-two-shoes version of me (the picture was of me being pinned down unconscious). Phase 2: Pretend to be good Phineas, and send a breakup text to girlfriend, then let him go and get yelled at by girlfriend (picture is me getting screamed at angrily by Isabella with tears in my eyes) Phase 3: Let him tell the girlfriend the truth and then recapture him and anyone with him, especially the brat that could possibly save him(pic shows me, Ferb, Marissa, and Candace getting ambushed), Phase 4 capture girlfriend while she attempts to save them( the pic showed Isabella pinned down and unconscious) , Phase 5: kill them all (then the pic showed us all dead). My eyes widened at this and I struggled to get my wrist communicator on as he left and cackled. Yes! "Perry it's Phineas. We need help PRONTO," I said. Luckily there isn't anything in that plan of his about a teal platypus and a pharmacist (who is actually my dad, my biological dad).

_Isabella's POV_

Oh no, Phineas and the others are captured! I gotta go save them. Just as I ran out my door I bumped into Dr. D. "Hey Isabella, have you seen Phineas?" he asked. "He's been captured by Anti-Phineas again!" I shouted. "What? That's not good at all," he said. Then Perry came up to us. I assume he has a plan to save Phineas and the others.

_Phineas' POV_

Well we can hope that Perry was able to get to Isabella before Anti-Phineas. Just then I heard the crashing of a door. Well that answers that question. "What cha doin," the girl I loved said now changed into her not shredded dress and bow. "Isabella, boy are we glad to see you," I said, "wait is Perry with you?" She nodded and then another voice behind her said "And me too." Then Anti-Phineas said "ooo so you called for the platypus and the pharmacist, big deal." Then Perry gave me a look that said _Can I kick him now? _I nodded and he kicked him, after he was unconscious they untied us and the police brought him back to prison. Wow, I don't think I've had a more exciting Thursday in my life. After we got home, I fixed the inventions (of course I can fix them) and then Isabella gave me a thank you/I'm sorry/love you kiss good-bye. Tgi Friday tomarrow. Lol

**Me: Not a bad chapter huh**

**Anti-Phineas: no because I didn't win, and for that, Phineas will pay**

**Phineas: dude, you might wanna look behind you **

**Perry: (chatters)**

_**Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk:**_** Let's Dance Douple Ganger! (takes care of Anti-Phineas, but sadly(for the characters) he isn't dead because I don't like killing especially because he is my favorite villain I made up) Someone call for a rescue?**

**Phineas, Isabella, and me: our heroes!**

**Phineas: thanks **_**Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk**_** and Perry**

**Isabella: Yeah **

**Me: you were our heroes today, wanna help do the closing?**

_**Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk:**_** sure**

**Me: please review**

**All (yes I mean all except Perry): Summer belongs to you, and Carpe Diem! **


	11. Chapter 11: Another Surprise?

**Me: Hey guys it's us again. **

**Phineas: And we are free from Anti-Phineas, yay**

**Isabella: Thanks to Perry and **_**Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk**_

**Me: yep, anyways, here is chapter 11. I don't own anybody accept Marissa and I do not own the song **_**It Will Rain by Bruno Mars **_**(I had to use this song because it is soooo cute and makes me think of Phinabella a lot and I love **_**Breaking Dawn Part 1)( **_**I changed the second verse though) and I also do not own **_**gitchi gitchi goo**_** (used as ringtone again).**

**Phineas: enjoy**

_Chapter 11: Another Surprise?_

**Friday**

_Isabella's POV_

Wow, that was a strange day. Yesterday was filled with drama, and… you know that's pretty much it. So nice that Phineas fixed the inventions for me… and built a brand new bed for me including a canopy and functions like the Phineasland O-tron 1-0-4 61 so I can sleep soundly to it. I don't get it, I'm being a terrible girlfriend to him, and yet, he's being so…nice to me. Maybe he just doesn't wanna loose me, I guess hmmm.

_Phineas' POV_

Ah Choo! Oh sorry (sick voice) I guess I am a little sick. Hmmm either Anti-Phineas did something to me while I was sleeping, or I don't know what. Well at least it's Friday. I'm gonna call Isabella and talk on the phone with her. Ah Choo!

_Isabella's POV_

Hmmm I wonder how they are doing in school. Well, at least I'm not tearing out my hair. "Good morning Isabella," the Phinedroid said. "Good morning Phinedroid, sorry about yesterday by the way," I said. Then Phinedroid said "That's okay Isabella, you were upset, and I understand that." Then I went downstairs and called to my mom again. She isn't here again… uh oh what if he broke out again- oh never mind there's a note.

_Isa,_

_Don't be alarmed I am not kidnapped again._

_I just went to the grocery store to get some food._

_I didn't see Phineas on the way to the bus stop, so I think he is home today._

_I will be back at about 9:00_

_Love you_

_Love mom_

Oh well that's a relief, then I heard my phone ringing in my room. I ran in and I saw I missed a call, but before I could call him back, it rang again.

_Bow chika bow wow_

_That's what my baby says_

_Mow mow –_

"hello?" I answered

"_Hey Isabella"_

"Phineas, are you feeling alright?"

"_Yeah, I'm just a little sick. It should pass cuz I don't really have a fever."_

"Well I guess that's good"

"_Yeah, hey do you wanna do that video game thing?"_

"Sure see ya in a bit"

Oh no, poor Phineas is sick. Maybe I should go over there. Oh I better turn it on.

"Hey Phineas"

"Hey Isabella"

"Instead of doing this, do you want me to come over? I'm kind of worried about ya"

"Sure, I have something to do for you when you get here too, well it's actually a recording that I did. See ya in a bit"

I turned off the game and headed over. I left a note for my mom saying

_Dear Mom, _

_Thanks for leaving a note, I was panicking lol_

_Anyways, I'm going over to Phineas' for a while._

_Not sure when I'll be home. Love you_

_Isa_

When I got there, Linda sent me up there. "Hey Phineas, what cha doin," I said. Then I saw Marissa in there and I asked "Um, is Marissa sick too?" Then Marissa said "No, but I stayed home to take care of Phineas." That does make sense because she is the one that has the biggest bond with Phineas besides Ferb. "Hey Isabella," Phineas said in a sick voice, "Marissa, can you get the boom box? Play track 5." Marissa did so. And I recognized that song from when we watched Breaking Dawn Part 1 with Marissa. (**a/n: Phineas' voice is singing.)**

_If you ever leave me baby_

_Leave some morphine out my door_

_Cuz it will take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have we don't _

_Have it anymore_

_There's no religion that can save me_

_No matter how long my needs are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin_

_To keep you by my side_

_Keep you from walkin out the door_

_Cuz there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose ya baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose ya baby_

_Just like the clouds my_

_Eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain rain rai-ai-ai-ain_

_You know that I will always love ya_

_No matter how many times you bring a tear to my eye_

_You always say you're the lucky girl_

_But deep down I'm always thinking _

_That being with you makes me the_

_Luckiest guy_

_Cuz you always brighten my day when I feel down_

_And if you ever feel like you're losing your mind_

_Oh for you I'll try and I'll try and I'll try and I'll try-y-y-y-y_

_I'll make it your day the best day ever till I lose ya_

_Cuz as long as I have your heart you will_

_Always have mine_

_Cuz there'll be no sunshine_

_If I lose ya baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose ya baby_

_And just like the clouds my_

_Eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain rain rai-ai-ai-ain_

_Don't just say_

_Good-bye_

_Don't just say_

_Good-bye_

_I'll make it your best day ever till I lose ya_

_Cuz as long as I have your heart you will_

_Always have mine_

_Cuz there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose ya baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose ya baby_

_Just like the clouds my_

_Eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain rain rai-ai-ai-ain_

Oh my gosh. I am almost in tears right now. Phineas sung that song for me. He even revised the second verse. I don't care if he's sick right now. I'm kissing the boy. I gave him a big kiss. "Isabella, he's sick!" Marissa scolded. I didn't care because I was in Phineasland again.

_Phineas' POV_

I was hoping that she would like the song. It has been stuck in her head for weeks, so I thought I would sing it for her, and revise a few parts. She came in to kiss me. Either she forgot that I was sick, or she didn't care because she kissed me… BIG time. I heard Marissa scold her, but I guess she doesn't care. Then I could tell she was crying with happiness. I was proud of her. She managed to cope with the guilt, well with my help lol. After we got done kissing she thanked me a thousand times, and then a thousand more (I counted again) **(a/n: another reference to **_**a Thousand Years by Christina Perri from Breaking Dawn part 1)**_After that we played some games and talked and she was obviously distracted, then I realized something… every time she coped with the guilt, it had something to do with me. The Phineasland O tron 1-0-4 61, the Phinedroids, the amusement park, being with me today. It all has something to do with me! "Isabella, are you coping with the guilt because of me?" I asked her then she kissed me again and said "Does _that_ answer your question?"

**Me: awwwwwwwww sooooooo cute right guys? I decided to make Phineas sick in this chapter because today I'm sick at home with strep throat, so I decided to make Phineas be sick in this one. I love the chapter. I wonder if you guys caught which lyrics I changed in **_**It Will Rain**_** and if anyone has seen the references to the song **_**A Thousand Years**_**. Obviously I am a huge Twilight Saga fan too lol. Those songs were in my head all this and last week.**

**Phineas: yes, yes they were**

**Isabella: we couldn't get enough of listening to her sing it**

**Phineas: anyways please review**

**Me: Nobody threatening to hurt us this time lol**

**Phineas: that's a relief lol**

**Isabella: anyways review and remember**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: and Carpe Diem!**


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

**Me: Hey guys here's the next chapter. I think what I will do is skip the description of what happened over the weekend, and I will go straight to the next week on Monday.**

**Phineas: sounds like a plan**

**Isabella: yep**

**Me: ok I know it didn't QUITE make it to 15 chapters, but I was pretty close lol this will be the last chapter. I don't own anybody except my character still.**

**Isabella: Enjoy**

_Chapter 12: Confessions_

**Monday**

_Isabella's POV_

Well the weekend went pretty normal for us. Phineas finally convinced me to tell the teacher the truth, so I did, but not alone…

_No POV_

Isabella, Phineas, and Marissa walk up to the teacher in History class. "Excuse me ma'am, but… I have a confession," Isabella said. "Isabella, what is it? You were gone almost all week last week," the teacher said. Isabella got nervous then she said "I wasn't sick last week like my mom said." The teacher stopped typing in the grades at this. "Well then, why were you gone?" she asked. "I was…skipping," Isabella fessed up "and my mom knew about it." Then Marissa spoke up "We did too." The teacher was very surprised at this. "Why didn't any of you tell me? And Isabella, why did you skip?" she said. Isabella got _really _nervous then Phineas spoke up "Because she didn't want to hear about the holocaust. It's (he gave Isabella a look and she nodded) it's too personal for her ma'am. Her grandfather was in it. She hates hearing about that. In fact I'm not a Jew, and I hated hearing about it too and Ferb did too." Then the teacher said "I agree it is a terrible subject, but it is my job as a teacher to talk about it. Isabella, if I would have known it was that personal, I would have let you do something else. Which brings me to…why didn't you tell me?" Everyone looks at Isabella hoping she will say, and she does "Because… I don't like a lot of people knowing that the holocaust is _that _personal for me. I even had a hard time telling these guys." Everyone nodded. The teacher then said that she won't tell the principal about it, and that she was excused from all holocaust related assignments or discussions. Turns out Isabella worried and went through all of it for no reason. Lol she has definitely learned her lesson.

**Me: well that's the story stay tuned for my next story and future stories lol**

**Phineas: and now without further ado, we are gonna do a little performance for you guys! You've heard this song before Marissa doesn't own it, but here it is!**

_**Well we hope you all enjoyed the show hope it was not anti-climactic**_

_**Now there's something we want you to know, and we don't wanna sound idactic **_

_**But if there's one thing we can say**_

_**I know it sounds a bit cliché **_

_**There's no such thing as just **_

_**An ordinary day**_

_**And we don't have to build a rollercoaster**_

_**Just find your own way to make the most of these**_

_**Days of summer**_

_**And dance to the beat of a different drummer**_

_**Just grab those opportunities when you see em**_

_**Cuz everyday's a brand new day**_

_**You gotta carpe diem**_

_**Whoo hoo hoo hoo**_

_**Whoo hoo hoo hoo**_

_**And we don't have to build a rollercoaster**_

_**Just find your own way to make the most**_

_**Every minute**_

_**But we're waiting for the right time you're in it**_

_**Just grab those opportunities when you see em**_

_**Cuz everyday's a brand new day**_

_**Baby carpe diem**_

_**Whoo hoo hoo hoo**_

_**Everday's a brand new day**_

_**Baby carpe diem**_

_**Whoo hoo hoo hoo**_

_**Everyday's a brand new day**_

_**Baby carpe diem**_

_**Whoo hoo hoo hoo**_

_**Everyday's a brand new day**_

_**Carpe dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem**_

**Me: Well that's our cue to leave see ya next time**

**Phineas: Please review and Summer belongs to you**

**Isabella: I think we can consider this day seized**

**Me: or we can consider this diem carped lol (I came up with that part myself)**

**All: bye!**


End file.
